


Another Year Older

by Galahard



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry turns 60 the changes aren't immediate, but Eggsy begins to act differently towards him.</p><p>He's not entirely sure that's a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Year Older

**Author's Note:**

> Steffers made a comment on Moving that randomly inspired me when I tried to respond to it, so here's another drabble!
> 
> As always: I'm Galahard on tumblr if you want to visit there!

For his 60th birthday Eggsy did exactly what Harry thought he would. He flitted around the party, cracking jokes and laughing about how Harry was exactly twice his age, gloating over his meager 30 years.

As soon as the party was over he didn’t mention Harry’s age again.

\--------

Harry didn’t notice anything different at first. Eggsy was Eggsy, bright smiles freely given, controlled energy seeking an outlet, protecting. Caring. That was what made it difficult to see the changes.

They were minute, Eggsy opening the door a bit more often, realizing that sometimes their evening jogs together seemed to be shorter but take longer, tiny adjustments to daily living that Harry almost wished he’d never noticed.

Almost.

It gave him a puzzle, something to decode, seeing what triggered it. Eggsy seemed fine tuned to his every action. If his knee acted up as it sometimes did on rainy days Eggsy wordlessly shifted to wanting to swim or do activities with low joint impacts. If they were around younger people Eggsy seemed to be even more affectionate, flirting more openly.

Nothing was necessarily bad, annoying perhaps that Eggsy found him so fragile, but not bad. And sometimes it was a good thing.

Eggsy was watching him, and the paperwork he had needed to go to the archives. The girl that worked down there was constantly looking for someone to hear about her latest sexcapades, and really, he didn’t have time for that shit. Casually he started to get up, letting himself drop back into his chair with a fake twinge, hand reaching back to rest on his back.

That was all it took and Eggsy was out of his seat. “Oi, I got to go chat with Rox. You want me to take something for you?”

“Would you mind?” Harry queried, eyes wide and innocent as he smiled at his lover. “I was just going to take this to the archives. Thank you, Eggsy.”

He could see the falter in Eggsy’s eyes but the younger man was trapped. “Anything for you,” he murmured, brushing a kiss across Harry’s temple.

\--------

Never had he imagined that he would pretend to be tired when Eggsy hinted that he wanted sex. Now, gazing up at the ceiling with Eggsy pressed up against him, he couldn't believe he hadn't done this before.

It was refreshing when Eggsy topped, the small twinges of pain he would feel the next morning something that he delighted in. Yet sometimes it was hard to convince his partner that that was what he wanted. So when he had said that he'd wanted to lay back and relax tonight, looking slightly apologetic, and following it up by clearly implying that he still wanted sex, Eggsy had actually offered to top.

Oh it was in a roundabout way, but Harry really didn't care about how he got Eggsy balls-deep in him, as long as it happened. Utterly content he let his eyes close and sleep overtake him.

\--------

The tie happened to be one of his favorites from the new line, and the look Eggsy was giving it suggested that he felt the exact opposite about it. "I know the paisley doesn't suit everyone," he remarked, letting a touch of wistfulness drift into his voice.

"Someone of James' generation would have managed to pull it off."

"You can pull anything off," Eggsy jumped in, just as expected. "If it's what you want to wear then go for it."

Harry reached for his hand, bringing it to his lips and pressing his lips to Eggsy's knuckles. "Thank you. Perhaps you can help me pull it off later?" He gave Eggsy a coy smile and was met with a highly intrigued look.

\--------

"You can move faster," Harry gritted out, holding in a groan as Eggsy barely rocked his hips above him. He was painfully hard, every nerve sensitive, both from the triple cock ring tight around the base of his shaft and his testicles, and from the fact that Eggsy had been teasing him for what felt like hours. Barely moving himself on Harry's cock, grinding down to take his own pleasure, the tip of Harry's prick firmly seated against his prostate. 

Of course the younger man had already managed to get himself off twice, sticky cum drying on Harry's abdomen.

"I don't know about that, bruv," Eggsy said, lifting himself up as his thigh flexed. The sight alone probably would have made Harry orgasm had it not been for the simple rings holding him back. "I mean, I wouldn't want to hurt your hips after all. Or exhaust you, as you somehow couldn't find the energy to properly fuck me into the mattress today." 

Harry's eyes widened, and Eggsy nodded. "Oh yes, I figured out your little game. Today was the third time you tricked me into going to the archives. The third time. Gina. Wouldn't. Stop. Talking." Each word was accented with with a taunting bob of Eggsy's hips, and Harry tried not to sob in frustration. 

"No more archives," he swore, trying to buck his hips up and frustrated when Eggsy moved with him, smirking down before letting his eyes drift up to Harry's bound wrists.

"Not sure if that's good enough. Did you know Gina had a threesome last night? A fucking threesome. And guess who knows all about it?"

"Shit. I'm sorry." And he was. Nothing could take away that knowledge.

He wasn't expecting Eggsy to slam his hips down, finally giving his swollen cock some pressure again, and he did whine then, noise barely ended before Eggsy was speaking. "You better be glad I'm fucking gone over you," he groused, but Harry could hear the affection in his voice leaking through. 

"Even if I am twice your age?" Harry couldn't help asking, not quite sure how he managed to find the words with Eggsy finally starting to work his shaft, pushing him to the edge where even the cock ring would be powerless to stop him from coming.

"Even if you're twice my age," Eggsy admitted before curling down to give him a kiss.


End file.
